Out of Reach
by Eclair
Summary: AtobeRyo. A chance meeting with the Monkey King himself throws Ryoma's world and emotions into chaos. What can he do to fix it?
1. Chapter 1

Another Tenipuri for your enjoyment! This one happens to be an AtobeRyo...which I found a little difficult to do but...eh...I tried. Choosing rare couples are more of a challenge. I have read some of those but not many. Its only the first chapter. I promise it will get better!

Being my second story and all (gulps) I am going to make this one an on-going story with chapters. I need a project to keep me busy, ne? Please let me know if i should continue!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. (Rub it in why dont ya?)

**Out of Reach**

Ryoma glared at the sun as it beamed down on them with excruciating heat. His cap was sticking uncomfortably to his forehead, and when he removed it, he found his inky hair slick with sweat. He panted slightly as he stepped up to the line to serve another ball to Momoshiro, who was looking just as miserable as he was.

As he readied his stance, he gave cautious glances to the other regulars that were moving about on the courts. It seemed that most everyone was just about to start dropping like flies from the humidity that clung to them like their regular uniforms. However, it seemed no one was going to go down without a fight; not as long as Tezuka was watching over them.

Ryoma returned his own focus to the match at hand. This needed to end soon; he wouldn't be the one to go down first, that was for sure. He muttered a soft "che" before tossing the ball up with his left hand to smash a twist serve into the far corner of Momoshiro's receiving court. Perhaps at least he could lay him out and finish this match prematurely. However, much to his dismay, Momoshiro got a hold of the twist and sent it back flying to Ryoma.

Ryoma growled in his throat as he continued the volley back and forth. This was really beginning to be too much. Even he, who had been put on the courts when he could barely hold a racket, began to feel the haze of his surroundings.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma choked out through gritted teeth.

He smashed the ball far out of Momoshiro's reach in the right corner, and watched as his opponent didn't even make the effort to reach something he had no chance of returning.

Either Tezuka had gotten too tired of their sloppy performance or he, himself, was too hot, but when he signaled an early end to practice, the others basically collapsed in relief.

Ryoma hurried into the locker room and quickly gathered his things. Claiming one of the empty shower stalls before his senpais, he rinsed the grim and dirt off his sleek body, taking comfort in the cool water and running his hands through his sticky hair. He made quick work of changing into his uniform and barely bade the others goodbye before he was out the door and on his way home.

The sun was still bearing down on him, and he strongly hoped that he didn't pass out on the way home. He would never hear the end of it if the others found out. It would just be better to lay there on the sidewalk, unconscious and forgotten. He decided a short break might do him some good, so he took a detour through the park to a bench, which he prayed was located in the shade. Luckily for him, shade from a nearby tree fell on more than half of the bench, so he dropped his stuff on the sunny side and lowered himself into a sitting position, leaning his head all the way back, bringing one arm over his face to block the sun that still peeked through the leaves.

A small breeze flowed over his skin and he sighed at the small comfort that it brought. Ryoma wasn't much for the small things in life that brought joy, but right now, this was definitely one he could appreciate. It wasn't long before he felt another presence and the sneaking sensation of a pair of eyes focused on his form. He hoped it wasn't another pair of fangirls from school who had stumbled across him, though he highly doubted it from the lack of squealing. He was about to straighten up and return the stare, though tinged with annoyance, at the source of his discomfort when said source decided to speak:

"What do we have here, uh? Is this a little Seigaku freshman wasting time when he should be practicing? Ore-sama expects better of the team that defeated the famous Hyoutei."

Ryoma almost yelled in exasperation. Of all the people to run into, he had to cross paths with Atobe Keigo, captain of Hyoutei's tennis club and the biggest narcissist in the world. Growling in frustration, Ryoma began to gather his things as he stood up.

"I will be leaving now, please excuse me."

Almost home free, Ryoma's eyes widened as he felt a small shove on his shoulder, causing him to lose balance. He landed back on the bench gracefully (sarcastically speaking), letting his bag clatter to the ground beside it. Readjusting himself, he looked up to glare at the smirking face of the young captain. Atobe sighed and fell down beside Ryoma and gazed up into the shade of the tree (of course he took the shady side of the bench for himself).

"Hot today isn't it?"

Ryoma didn't answer, but instead posed a question of his own.

"Did the great "monkey king" call off practice because he can't stand a little heat?"

Atobe gave a side glare at the freshman and closed his eyes as he leaned back, much similar to the position Ryoma had previously held, replacing his smirk.

"For your information, brat, Ore-sama knew that even if we did practice, nothing much would be accomplished in this heat. It would just be a hazard to the players. Something I am sure your precious Tezuka thought you might be able to overcome. However, it seems he was wrong considering you are here at this time. Ore-sama also thought this park would be a little comfortable, despite the humidity."

Ryoma once again said nothing. He had tensed angrily at the remark against Tezuka, but Ryoma also felt that Atobe made sense, despite being in shock over him thinking of his players more than himself. Gazing at him in this position, Ryoma was vaguely aware and surprised at how..."human" Atobe looked. Normally, the monkey king had always seemed...way above others, with his upbringing being so much better than everyone elses. His fancy lifestyle always made him seem disconnected from everyone else and out of reach. Ryoma leaned back to join Atobe in the shady comfort, for the shade had finally spread to cover the bench completely. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Atobe moved and stood up.

"Ore-sama must take his leave from you now. Though practice has been cancelled, the job of a captain never ends. Maybe one day you will understand, though...nah nevermind." He laughed softly at this and began to tame any disparity in his appearance.

Ryoma ignored the remark and watched as Atobe gracefully smoothed his uniform shirt into such perfection that only he was capable of achieving. He found himself drawn to the way he moved, eyes focusing on the details of the figure before him, framed by the light of the sun setting in the background. Atobe was slim, but his body was strong and firm from the life of a tennis player. His delicate hands raked through his hair with precision, allowing each strand to return to its normal position. Adjusting his tie, he turned his face to stare directly into the golden orbs of the young tennis player.

Ryoma felt a small blush creep into his cheeks and his mouth suddenly went dry. Whether Atobe noticed, Ryoma wasn't sure, but could only look on as the diva replaced his features with a trademark smirk and nod a farewell to the freshman.

Long after Atobe had left, Ryoma still sat on the bench, barely having budged from the position he had been pushed into by the Hyoutei captain. He was currently in deep thought, though his outside expression told different. Anyone who walked by would just have thought the handsome young man was bored of waiting for someone, but Ryoma's insides were churning with emotions strange and foreign to him.

Something about the "monkey king" had captivated him, enough to linger in his thoughts this long. As Atobe had stood there, Ryoma had been trying his best to resist the urge to reach out and actually touch him. Glancing down at his hand, Ryoma recalled the feeling of something he wanted being too far out of reach. Such was Atobe Keigo. Scowling to himself, Ryoma looked up at the remaining light in the sky and swore that he would figure out what this meant. He wasn't experienced in things such as these, but one thing was solid in his mind: _he was going to meet Atobe again_. He had to see whether or not this was just a big misunderstanding. It could have easily been the heat affecting him.

Finally making his way home, Ryoma gazed up once more as the sun sank below the horizon and a deep blue enveloped the sky. Clenching his fist around the strap of his bag, he made up his mind to seek out Atobe Keigo and figure out exactly what had overcome him.

**TBC**

Well, thats it for the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I want to know if i should continue.

_**Preview: **Just as Ryoma wonders how to approach Atobe, a stange occurence throws him in the Monkey King's debt! What will he do now? _

Ja mata,

for now anyways!

**Eclair**


	2. Saved

Here it is!Sorry it took so long! I finally have chapter two up. This story was harder to do than i thought it would be. Hopefully i will be able to continue with it...but i need more reviews! Thanks to all those who have reviewed! It makes me so happy.So here's chapter two! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Prince of Tennis (it would be nice to own Atobe Keigo)

**Out of Reach**

Chapter 2: Saved

Pathetic. That was the only word Ryoma could come up with to describe himself. He couldn't concentrate on anything. His thoughts had kept him up most of the night and now, he could barely make contact between his racket and the ball. His opponent didn't seem to mind all that much. Kaidoh, though slightly annoyed at his lack of opponent, seemed to thoroughly enjoy the fact that the freshman couldn't keep up with his snake.

Scowling, Ryoma shook his head to clear his thoughts. Throwing what remaining focus he had left into the match, he smashed a Drive B at Kaidoh to seal his snake. Just as he was about to take the lead, Tezuka and Ryuzaki called for everyone to gather.

Reaching up, Ryoma pulled his cap down and muttered an annoyed "che" as he followed the others toward the side of the court. He stood in line with the other regulars, tuning out the distractions and concentrating everything on the problem at hand. Now that stupid monkey king was even interfering with practice!

As Ryuzaki dismissed them, Ryoma felt a firm hand on his shoulder, preventing him from leaving the courts. He sighed and glanced up into the stern face of his buchou.

"Echizen, is something bothering you? During the whole match with Kaidoh, you were completely distracted."

Ryoma sighed and shook his head. How could he tell Tezuka that it was all Atobe Keigo's fault?

"It's nothing, just a small problem, but I intend to fix it soon."

Tezuka noticed the familiar determined glint in his eye and decided not to push the subject.

"Alright, but make sure you do. You can't afford to be distracted. Next time, I'll have you run laps."

Ryoma nodded, wondering where Tezuka got his affinity for making people run laps. He made his way to the locker room slowly, taking his time before he had to return home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryoma walked slowly, eyes glued to the sidewalk in front of him. It was quickly becoming dark with a golden glow descending upon the city and Ryoma cursed the fact he had stayed out so late. Momoshiro and Eiji had practically dragged him to the burger place and he was just now making his way home. Finally, he could allow his thoughts to return to their main focus: _How was he going to meet Atobe Keigo?_

He had already gone over a couple of scenarios, but they each seemed as hopeless as the last. Showing up at Hyoutei would be a little too weird. Even if he challenged him to a match, Ryoma doubted he could manage to hold the racket, much less hit something with it. He would much rather think of something that wouldn't make him seem like such an idiot. However, it was becoming increasingly more difficult tocome up with somethingalong those guidelines.

With his thoughts deep, he didn't notice the footsteps behind him. Nor did he notice the figure that had appeared in front of him until he made contact with the hard body. Crying out in slight surprise, he tried to catch himself before he hit the ground, though it proved too late. He landed and his bag flung off his shoulder, falling to his right.

"Ah, sorry about that. Are you hurt?"

Ryoma glanced up in annoyance at the person before him. The guy's face was partially shadowed from the sunset so he couldn't make out his features. He felt two people grab his arms from behind and lift him up to set him on his feet. Gazing up, he finally locked eyes with the person who he had run into. He was wearing sunglasses with his hair dark and shaggy, falling to frame his face. Ryoma became very nervous all of a sudden. This guy projected a sense of foreboding that gave Ryoma chills, reaching to the pit of his stomach. The two guys behind him still had not let go of his arms.

Ryoma growled slightly and glared back at the one in front of him.

"Well now that I am on my feet again, I am sure that you can let me go on my way."

The leader smirked and placed a hand on Ryoma's head, slightly gripping his hair and forcing Ryoma to see directly into his sunglass covered face.

"Nah, I think that you have something you owe us, crashing into me like that. Don't you think guys?"

The other two gave wicked laughs that filled Ryoma with a sense of dread. They were all bigger than him and with his small body, there was no way that he would be able to take them out, especially with the death grip the other two had on his arms. There might have been a chance if he had his tennis racket, but now that was hopeless given his entrapment.

"Why don't we take this somewhere so we can work out the details in private?"

Once again, Ryoma felt himself lifted off his feet, as the two cronies dragged him into the alley that was located to their right. Their leader followed slowly, like a predator that had cornered his prey. Even though Ryoma was aware of the inevitable, he wasn't going to give his captors any satisfaction. The punk's smile faltered slightly as he gazed at Ryoma. He scowled and shot out a hand to grip Ryoma chin.

"What's with that look? I definitely don't like it."

Ryoma's glare had always had that effect on people. As far back as he could remember, people had fallen apart in front of his gaze. It had also gotten him into plenty of trouble. This proved to be one of those times. He hadn't been expecting the blow, but when it made contact with his face, he had to register the shock and pain he felt. A slight trail of blood flowed from his mouth and trickled down the side of his chin. All he could do was glare up at his assailant.

"I don't like that defiant look in those unusual eyes of yours. Looks like I might have to break you after all."

Ryoma's eyes widened slightly at that statement. Just what did he mean by that?

The grip on the both of his arms tightened and he cringed in horror at the feeling of the leader's hand making its way up the shirt of his uniform, seeking out the creamy flesh there. So this was what their aim was. He felt disgusted as he pulled with all his might to try and break away. It was futile. He felt his head hang in despair, while his vision blurred in panic. The guy's hand was continuing to roam over his body, moving lower. He couldn't give in like this. These guys didn't deserve the satisfaction.

It was then a rather large shadow caught his attention, though barely. The two guys behind him seemed to notice it too, for their grip loosened and Ryoma was able to rip his arms from their grasp. The leader turned in surprise at the interruption to find himself face to face with a huge guy sporting a particular blank expression. Ryoma stopped in surprise at his savior and felt his mouth almost drop open at sight before him. A snap of the fingers echoed off the walls of the alley.

"Kabaji, take care of them please."

"Usu."

Ryoma turned to get out of the way of the unleashed Kabaji but tripped on the debris on the ground. He closed his eyes and prepared for the impact of the ground, but it never came. Instead, he found himself fall into a firm body, strong arms encircling him to keep him steady. Looking up, he fell into the cyan orbs of Atobe Keigo himself. A blush was already creeping up his cheeks but he willed it away and turned his attention to the chaos that Kabaji was creating in the alley.

If he hadn't been through what had just taken place, Ryoma would have felt sorry for them. However, he smirked a little wickedly as the punks' bodies went flying all over the place. As he watched the scene unfold before him, he noticed the death grip he had on Atobe's shirt. Glancing up, he wondered if Atobe noticed, but the Hyoutei captain seemed too busy glaring at the guys in the alley as Kabaji beat the crap out of them. He quickly released the fabric and tried to back away, which would have been successful had Atobe's hand still not have been around Ryoma's shoulder. It only helped in turning his attention to the boy that was leaning into his arm.

"Are you alright?"

Ryoma couldn't form the words; all he could do was nod.

"You were lucky I was walking by. I saw your bag and then what was going on in the alley. Don't worry, Kabaji is taking good care of them."

It was then that he smirked and glanced back as Kabaji was emerging from the alley without a scratch on him. Ryoma was lost for words as he really wasn't practiced in thanking people. He watched as Atobe conversed with Kabaji (though it was one sided), and struggled to figure out what to say. When Atobe turned to him, he surprised Ryoma by placing his hand softly on Ryoma's cheek. Ryoma flinched at the pain of the contact, and reached his own hand up to flick away the remaining blood that had slid from his mouth. Atobe's expression turned grim as he grabbed Ryoma's arm and practically dragged him up the street.

"Come on, my limo is right up here. I will drop you off at home."

Ryoma stopped his persistence and regarded him with confusion.

"I thought you said you were walking by and saw everything."

Atobe just looked at him for a few moments, and sighed.

"I saw it from the limo as it went by. Ore-sama has really good eyesight. I saw the_ Seigaku_ printed on the bag. How do you think I can pull off my _insight_ so well?"

Ryoma noted that he referred to himself with praise only once in that sentence. He felt a small smile form on his face. It disappeared as he dropped his head to avoid eye contact with the Hyoutei captain. The words were almost out of his mouth when Atobe decided to pull him towards the limo again. He had to break away once more in annoyance to retrieve his fallen bag.

Once inside, Ryoma glanced at his surroundings. The lavish decorations and comfort made him feel slightly out of place. Atobe had already asked him his address several times before he had snapped out his thoughts to respond. The ride was uneventful as the three of them sat in silence. Kabaji on one side and Ryoma beside Atobe on the other, while the driver sped away towards Ryoma's home. Ryoma was busy trying to convince himself to say something…..anything. He couldn't let this opportunity slip away from him without him taking any action. However, before he could come up with the courage to speak, he found himself looking out his window at his house as the limo slowed to a stop.

"Hopefully you can make it to your front door without getting into any more trouble."

Ryoma glared at the smirking face and decided not to respond to that. He grabbed his bag and slid out of the open door that the driver had so kindly opened for him.

"I am amazed though."

At this Ryoma turned around, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Any other person who had gone through that ordeal would not be as calm as you are right now. But then again, you always seem like nothing fazes you anyway. I guess it can be expected from Seigaku's freshman prodigy. Impressive, though you haven't even thanked Ore-sama properly."

Ryoma stood there in silence. True, he hadn't even thought about the event in the alley that had taken place before Atobe had found him. Now that he let it wander into his mind, he felt a shock that waved through him, almost enough to make him drop his bag. How had he not even thought about it before? What had distracted him that much? As if on instinct, he locked eyes with the one thing that had. Atobe was gazing at him intently from the rolled-down window of his limo. Ryoma knew that this was his last chance to take action.

"Oi, monkey king……. …would you like to meet me tomorrow?"

He took the chance to steal a look at Atobe's face. His eyes had widened a little, but he was waiting fro Ryoma to explain.

"Don't take it the wrong way," he hastily added. "Maybe I can thank you better doing that?"

Atobe regarded him for a few silent moments. Ryoma thought he was going to explode with anticipation. Why would someone like Atobe even consider meeting someone so below him? Ryoma almost turned to leave without saying anything else.

"Wait. Ore-sama likes that idea. Since there isn't any school tomorrow, it might be a pleasant day. Where do you want to meet?"

Ryoma was almost too shocked to respond.

"How about we meet in the park on that bench from the other day? Say…..about 2 o'clock?"

Atobe smirked and nodded. He began rolling up his window. "See you then. Put some ice on that cheek. I cant have you looking like _that _tomorrow if Ore-sama is going to be out with you."

The limo started up and pulled away. Ryoma watched it till it was out of sight before turning to walk into his house. Lifting a hand to his slightly swollen cheek, he rolled his eyes in annoyance at Atobe's last statement. He hadn't thought about that alley, but he realized it gave him a sickening feeling when he did. He much preferred to think about tomorrow's events, and just how he was going to repay Atobe for saving him.

**To Be Continued**

So there it is! Chapter 2 down...dont know how many i have to go. PLEASE review so that i can have the will to write more! I swear i will love you forever!

Ja,

Eclair

_Previews are really hard...lol...i change my mind too much. _


	3. Meeting Homeros

**Yay I'm here!** Hey guys! I am soooo sorry it took so long to get chapter 3 up! Stupid school tries to take up my whole life. Anyways, a major thanks to all those who reviewed and i am hoping that i will be able to get my chapters up more frequently. I hope. As i said, it's all about school (yuck). The title for this chapter is a little weird, i know, but i read something on Atobe the other day and i thought it would be nice to throw that in there. Enjoy and please review!

**Out of Reach**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Homeros**

Ryoma checked his watch as he continued at a fast pace towards the park. He was running late because his father had so kindly interrogated him about his plans for the afternoon. The old man had repeatedly accused him of running off to meet girls and demanded their names and where he was meeting them. It had taken him too much excessive time to shake his father, though he had achieved that with the help of his mother, and by the time he had reached the entrance to the park, it was already after 2 o'clock.

Ryoma frowned and feared that Atobe might not have shown or, perhaps he had missed him. He couldn't imagine someone like him being accustomed to waiting.

Panting slightly, he finally reached his destination and slowed as he placed a hand on the bench. It was empty. Lowering himself down, he let his disappointment sink in while silently cursing that old man he called father. He always seemed to ruin most of everything for him. Reaching a hand up, he ruffled it through his inky locks and sighed, watching others stroll happily by. It only served to darken his mood.

He dropped his hand to gingerly touch the side of his jaw. Though still a little sore, he had been able to reduce any glitch in his physical appearance and now, only the pain served to remind him of yesterday's events. As much as he hated to admit it, he had been quite frightened, but only the lingering feeling of disgusting and unwelcome hands and touches still sent chills down his spine. He could have handled being beaten up, but if that guy had been allowed to continue, Ryoma doubted he would have emerged from that alley the same person.

A few minutes passed and Ryoma was beginning to feel the disappointing sensation clench the pit of his stomach once again. Sighing, he stood, letting the wind blow dark strands of hair around his face. His T-shirt and shorts ruffled around his lean form, making him draw his arms around his body, closing his eyes to savor the sweet moment of relief from the dry and humid afternoons.

Something freezing cold came into contact with his face softly, causing him to flinch in mild surprise and move away from the source of discomfort. A Ponta can was being held out to him by a delicate hand that belonged to none other than Atobe Keigo. Ryoma's eyes widened slightly as surprise and mild excitement settled upon him. He tried to keep his expression blank, but he feared his squirming would give him away. The young captain sported a white collared shirt with the top buttons left undone, exposing creamy skin and a purple undershirt. Dark sunglasses dangled from the undershirt, also revealing a couple of black necklaces tightened around his neck. The dark expensive-looking jeans were snug around his hips, held in place by a black belt and black shoes to top it all off. Not at all the flashy outfits he had heard so much about, but Ryoma didnt care much for fashion anyways, confirming that fact as he glanced down at his own attire.

"So you finally decided to show,"Atobe said as he pushed the Ponta into Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma looked from the object in his hands back to the speaker.

"I got here only a few minutes ago, so don't worry about being late, though I wouldn't get in the habit of making Ore-sama wait. I was thoroughly parched, so I had to find something to drink, but there's nothing around here that particularly appeals to me."

Ryoma looked down at his beloved Ponta and frowned. How could this not be good enough? But then again, it was Atobe Keigo. So why get the Ponta?

Watching his face, Atobe answered his unasked question.

"I found that, though. That's your favorite, right? I always see you drinking it before and after matches."

Ryoma couldn't stop the blush forming on his cheeks. He opened the can and took a long sip to distract himself. Not daring to look directly at him, Ryoma glanced at Atobe from the side.

"Thanks."

Atobe didn't respond, he was busy staring off into the distance. Ryoma followed his gaze to no where in particular, concluding that the young captain was deep in thought. Smiling wickedly, Ryoma reached up with the drink and pressed it into Atobe's cheek. Atobe jumped slightly and frowned at the freshman, while wiping the moisture from his face. They stared at each other for a minute before averting their gazes to other places, mainly the ground.

"I know a café not too far from here."

Ryoma looked up at his soft words.

"That may be fine for you, but I am still thirsty and there isn't anything suitable around here for Ore-sama."

He regained the confident glint in his eyes and smirked while waiting for Ryoma to respond. Ryoma just shrugged and finished off the Ponta. Smiling, he nodded to the diva.

"Sounds good. Let's go."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The café was quite a classy and expensive looking place, befitting of the Hyoutei captain perfectly. As they entered, a bell clinked overhead and they were greeted by warm smiles from the employees. Atobe led the way to a small booth positioned beside the window, gazing out into the street. Ryoma had never been to such a place, even in America, and found himself slightly uncomfortable. Atobe took note of this as he gave his order to the waitress and asked Ryoma if he wanted anything. Shaking his head, Ryoma continued to gaze out the window, silent in his pensive state as the waitress took her leave of the two attractive boys.

In all honesty, Ryoma was beginning to feel the real anxiety set in. Now that they had actually gone somewhere, he wondered what would happen. Conversations were not his strong point, as he was used to silently watching from the sidelines. The most he ever talked to anyone in the tennis club was when he was defeating them, or perhaps when Momoshiro and Kikumaru dragged him out to eat. He wondered if Atobe would even notice.

Unfortunately for him, it was something Atobe had noticed ever since he had met him at the bench. Atobe was used to people being reduced to silent fits of admiration in his presence, however, he hadn't expected the young freshman to be so silent, though recognizing that to be his nature. However, it irked him that Echizen had withdrawn to the state he was in now. The small smile that had been on his face when they left the park had given Atobe a small bit of hope, but now, he worried that this day might be a waste after all. Then again, perhaps it was too early to give in so soon. Smirking slightly to himself, he recalled the conversation he had had with Oshitari the night before.

**_Flashback_**

"_You're taking out who?"_

"_Don't make Ore-sama repeat himself. I said that I was meeting Echizen Ryoma tomorrow."_

"_Why are you doing that? What possessed you to ask him out?"_

"_He, in fact, asked me."_

_Oshitari remained silent for a few moments. _

"_You know that this could turn into a big deal. I doubt those guys at Seigaku would take this lightly, especially if you hinted at a relationship with him."_

"_Who said anything about a relationship? He said he wanted to repay me for tonight. Who am I to reject such an offer?"_

"_You reject plenty of people. If you didn't, you would probably be dating Tokyo and maybe other parts of the world. I'm just saying that this needs to be handled cautiously. Tezuka will definitely not approve of this at all. If he really is just repaying you, then leave it at that. Besides, with a personality like his, I don't see how you would have much interest."_

**_End of Flashback_**

Oshitari may have been right about the personality thing. There was something else, though. Something had possessed him to accept Echizen's offer, but what was it? Echizen had always interested him, not just with his tennis playing abilities. There was something different about him that made him stand out above the others. He was even different from Tezuka. Atobe had to admit, that ever since playing Tezuka, and he would never accept that victory, he had been almost obsessed over it and the player, even though that wasn't too long ago. He needed something else to distract him. Perhaps this might be where Echizen had come into play. He didn't want to admit to himself that he might be using the freshman, but this meant that now Echizen had to work for his attention, if that's what he truly wanted. What Atobe thought was most amusing was the fact that Echizen believed he wasn't being noticed. In fact, Atobe had noticed his strange behavior from that first meeting in the park. The subtle blushes and the sneaking looks were nothing new to him. He doubted that the boy currently across from him had even explored this part of life. He was used to those around him having crushes on him, female _and_ male, but seeing as it was this particular person, Atobe felt compelled to explore the matter further.

Ryoma was still completely distracted. He couldn't bring himself to even glance in Atobe's general direction. Even when the waitress brought Atobe his order, Ryoma kept his gaze out the window, though it agitated him when she giggled like mad as she got anywhere within the vicinity of the Hyoutei captain. It was the Monkey King of all people! Why could he all of a sudden not look him in the eye? He berated himself mentally as he made up his mind to act his normal self for once today.

"You can say something, you know?"

Ryoma was startled out of his thoughts by the silky voice. He had been in deep thought for so long that Atobe was already finished with his drink and small desert.

"Do you just not know what to say? It's nothing new for me. Most people can barely speak two words to me without getting all flustered. Is that your case?"

Ryoma felt like throwing his napkin straight into that perfect face.

"Who needs to get flustered around you Monkey King? I am sure you are only talking about your pathetic team of monkeys who can't swing their rackets without your word."

Atobe cocked an eyebrow at the defensive outburst. It was rather amusing to see the boy's face blush at being caught unprepared.

"That's a fine way to repay Ore-sama like you said you would, don't you think? I was expecting a little more from you E-chi-zen."

Ryoma glared a hole in the window as he tried to ignore the mocking way his name had been slurred. He knew that it was up to him to come up with something, but what could please Atobe Keigo? Different places came to mind, but none really appealed to him at the moment. He knew that a match would still be pointless and he hoped that Atobe wouldn't bring that up as something they should try. He heard Atobe sigh in resignation and lean back into the booth, bringing his hand to his face to brush a strand of hair from his eyes. Ryoma watched his movements unconsciously, golden eyes glued to the small motions that outlined his features perfectly.

"Let me help. Why don't you take me to places you like?"

Ryoma stared at him in confusion.

"Why would you want to go there?"

Atobe rubbed his head in slight frustration. This kid was going to drive him up a wall. He had to give him credit, though. It was amazing Echizen had the courage to ask him in the first place. Then again, it was Echizen.

"Perhaps I want to catch a glimpse at what you do besides school and tennis."

Ryoma's eyes darkened and a strange look appeared on his face. Atobe wondered if he had approached a bad subject and a foreign feeling of concern washed over him. Recalling Oshitari's warnings, though, he willed it away.

"What else is there?"

Atobe would have fallen over if he hadn't remembered to retain his dignity. All this time he had thought the proposal had hit a nerve within the freshman's mind and, in all actuality, the brat had just been trying to understand what else was left for him at the end of the day.

Atobe recovered and gave a small laugh, "Of course. Looks like it's up to Ore-sama. Let's go," he turned to the waitress across the room, "I'll leave the money here."

She blushed at being addressed by him directly and froze, holding a tray loaded with drinks almost letting it fall to the hard floor. Atobe paid her no more heed than the floor he was walking on, while Ryoma shot a glare at her as he was ushered out the door and into the sun.

As they walked down the street, Ryoma became aware of the attention they attracted, especially from the female population. He couldn't help but roll his eyes and fume silently under his expressionless face. He wondered just how long he would have to put up with this until they got to wherever they were going.

Arriving at the destination, Ryoma was relieved to find a secluded location harboring a small bookstore. The windows seemed a little dusty and clouded while the wooden door was fading in color. He doubted many people came here, much less noticed its existence.

"Why are we here?"

"What's wrong? Don't have a taste for the literary masters of the world?"

Ryoma shook his head, "This place doesn't exactly stand out for me. Plus I suppose I never had time for such a hobby. Unlike you, I'm sure."

"Looks can be deceiving _Ochibi_."

Ignoring any looks the freshman shot his way, Atobe left his side and walked through the door.

"Yes they can," Ryoma agreed and followed him in.

What he saw made him stop in surprise. Shelves upon shelves were packed with books of every kind. Though small in number, Ryoma doubted that even Seigaku's library had this variety. Cutting his eyes to the captain who was currently engrossed in a book he had pulled off the shelf, he wondered what Hyoutei was like, considering the prestige of the school. It probably had all this and more.

After rummaging around the sports section, Ryoma extracted a book from the shelf on tennis. It was about playing doubles, different from the one he had at home. Doubles wasn't something he liked very much, but it was interesting to him, probably because he couldn't do it very well. He scowled as he flipped through the pages, recalling his experiences of past doubles matches, when he had the book jerked from his grasp and snapped shut over his head. Annoyed, he turned to find Atobe giving him a mock look of pity.

"Can't you think of anything other than tennis?"

Ryoma glared at him and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What else is there?"

Atobe gave him an incredulous look.

"Why do you keep saying that? There are other things in the world, you know? Read something like this," he said and tossed a book tucked under his arm to the freshman.

Catching it, Ryoma opened the smooth cover to find characters he didn't recognize lining the page. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced up at Atobe for an explanation.

"It's Greek."

"What made you think I can read Greek?"

Atobe shrugged and took the book out of Ryoma's hands.

"It's one of my favorites, by Homeros (**a/n:** I think that's right, forgive me if he isnt one of the Greek ones). I have this one in my library at home, though."

Ryoma's eyes widened.

"You have a library at home?"

Atobe glanced over his shoulder to respond as he moved to replace both the tennis book and his own.

"Of course I do. Who do you think you're talking to?"

Ryoma sighed.

"Don't start with that 'Ore-sama' stuff again. I get it. Of course _you_ would have a library in your house.

"What's wrong with Ore-sama."

Ryoma shook his head, not knowing whether he was referring to the person or the title.

"Forget it. Are you finished? I thought of somewhere else we can go."

Atobe raised his eyebrows in surprise. A perfect smile formed on his face as he continued to move to replace his book.

"All right."

As they exited the bookstore, Atobe glanced down at the freshman who was currently leading the way to their new destination. So the brat was finally gaining some confidence, eh? Echizen was even starting to act like he always did around everyone else. Atobe felt a sudden weight fall upon his shoulders. Is that what he wanted?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Atobe's eye twitched a little as he looked at the door outside the arcade while Ryoma was currently in the midst of it, trying to coax the Hyoutei senior in.

"I don't do arcades."

"Come on, I went to that stupid bookstore, you can come in here for a few minutes."

Atobe gave one last look at the flashing sign above the door, before following Ryoma in. Just as he guessed, his ears were greeted by the roar of the noise emitting from the games and the players. Atobe winced as he regarded his surroundings with a glare. This particular place didn't seem to peak his interest.

"Are you okay? Do I need to hold your hand."

Atobe narrowed his eyes at the boy by his side.

"You wish."

The rest of Atobe's time was spent watching Ryoma dabble in different games, gaining entrance into the top scores of most of them. He was beginning to grow tired of the brat's triumphant smirk after every level.

"Want to try?"

He started and turned his attention to the mocking and challenging glint in the freshman's golden eyes.

"It's alright if you don't. But I thought if it was you, you'd be fine."

Atobe gave a small laugh at the provoking statement before motioning for Ryoma to vacate the seat facing the monitor. He took up the gun and prepared to aim at the monsters that would show themselves on the screen.

Ryoma smiled slightly to himself as he watched Atobe take control of the game. Apprehension dawned on him as he kept a close watch on the rising numbers of the score. Once that score rose above what he, himself had reached, he turned and scowled before stealthily and speedily removing himself from the monkey king's presence.

Atobe smirked and entered his name into the top scores, right above Ryoma's. Turning, he finally noticed the absence of his companion and laughed softly at the actions of the sore loser.

He located the freshman silent, brooding and absorbed in another game. Atobe grinned as he approached Ryoma from behind.

"What's wrong? Things not go like you planned?"

Ryoma still remained silent as he continued to punch the buttons, though with a little more force. Atobe decided to go a little further. Leaning down, he placed his hands on Ryoma's chair to support his weight, while placing his mouth close to Ryoma's ear.

"It was only a little above yours," he breathed.

Ryoma shivered as Atobe's warm breath ran across his cheek and neck. He turned slightly and glanced up into the face so close to his.

"Consider that repayment then," Ryoma replied in a husky voice. "Now you have found some satisfaction in the day, right."

Atobe nodded, but kept their eyes locked.

"Is that all I get? Why don't we get out of here and try and think of something else?"

Ryoma's only response was to abandon the game completely and stand to follow the older teen out of the arcade.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Momo."

"What is it Eiji-senpai?"

"You're not gonna believe what I just saw."

Momoshiro froze at the abnormal seriousness that laced his senpai's voice. Turning from the game he had been occupied by, he found Eiji regarding him with a mixture of confusion and surprise spreading across his features.

**To Be Continued**

Uh-oh. The two big mouths on the team found something interesting! Lol. I really do love them...they are just the people who would most likely freak out and want to tell everybody. This chapter was pretty hard to do (this is still new to me), but my lack of free time here lately had been a factor in that. _Please review_! That makes me want to get my chapters up faster.

So what will Eiji and Momo do? Where are Atobe and Ryoma going and what happened in the arcade that has them acting funny (dur)? Find out next time on...Out of Reach! (that was really corny, i know...gomen) On to chapter 4!

_**Eclair**_


End file.
